Generally, when sudden power outage or fire occurs in a subway station, department store, various public facilities, apartment buildings, etc., which are often crowded by people, people have difficulties in finding the evacuation route because of the complex structure of the buildings inside the buildings, thus people run about in confusion such that substantial human casualties occur; especially, when a fire occurs or a gas is leaked indoors unlike a power outage in an apartment, it is impossible to promptly and effectively inform the fact of the fire to a neighboring place at a fire occurrence point due to a voice transmission failure by a sound barrier and the like, thus it is often the case that people are injured unintentionally.
As a conventional method to solve these problems, Korean Patent No. 0440565 has disclosed an alarm device capable of rapid evacuation in which a portable emergency light is provided with temperature, illumination, and smoke sensing sensors to detect a fire, and when a fire occurs, a warning-light device such as a strobe light is driven such that people can quickly recognize a location of a portable emergency light.
However, the system disclosed in this patent can ensure effective operation only to the extent that the sensors mounted on the device can detect occurrence of a fire.
Therefore, it is impossible to expect an appropriate operation for a fire (gas leakage) occurring far from an installation place of the device, and when gas leaks indoors, it cannot be recognized. Furthermore, there is a limit to prevent an intruder from intruding.
In addition, as a prior art, Korean Patent No. 0642122 (filed on Jun. 23, 2006) discloses a light control device for a home network provided with fire detection unit that includes a power supply unit for supplying power, a lamp control unit for controlling on/off of a lamp, a fire detection unit for detecting an outbreak of fire indoors and measuring a room temperature, an alarm unit for generating an alarm sound when fire is detected indoors by the fire detection unit, a Zigbee communication module that receives a wireless control signal from a remote controller and performs wireless communication including transmission and reception of a fire occurrence signal with a home manager and another light control device installed in each room, and a microprocessor for controlling the lamp control unit, the power supply unit, the fire detection unit, the alarm unit, and the Zigbee communication module, and that can notify the time of fire occurrence to the inside and the outside of a house to protect the person and property from fire by early suppressing the fire.
However, since the light control device for the home network is not provided with an auxiliary power source, when the power supply connection is cut off due to a power outage by fire occurrence, the microprocessor that controls the operation of the light control unit, the power supply unit, the fire detection unit, the alarm unit, and the Zigbee communication module does not operate, thus the entire system cannot operate properly, and it can ensure effective operation only to the extent that the sensors mounted on the device can detect occurrence of a fire.
Accordingly, it is impossible to expect an appropriate operation for a fire occurring at a predetermined distance from an installation place of the alarm unit, and when a fire occurs in a structure made of concrete, iron or glass even if it is positioned at an adjacent distance, there is no effective way to transmit a dangerous situation from the inside of the structure to the outside of the structure or from outside of the structure to the inside the structure, and particularly, when a fire accident in a glass structure such as a Daegu subway fire accident occurs, there is a limit to the apparatus for evacuation in a case of emergency because there is no suitable tool for safely destroying glass and escaping without damaging the body.
Furthermore, Korean Patent No. 0642122 may not prevent an intruder from intruding as in Korean Patent No. 0440565.